


Number Three

by auroracalisto



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Multiple Pregnancies, married, multiple kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: The reader and Tony Stark are happily married with two children, and one on the way . . .
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Number Three

You held your son close, watching as his beautiful eyes fluttered shut. He would want to take a nap soon; he made this obvious as his little chubby hands grabbed onto your shirt and rested his head on her chest. A smile graced your lips and you looked over at your husband, Tony, from where you sat. 

The Avengers were having a meeting and little Liam didn’t want to be away from you and his father. Not that anyone minded. When Natasha wasn’t gushing over how cute his little cheeks were, she was sending snarky comments to Steve and Bucky, earning giggles from the baby in your arms. 

Much to your dismay, another child came running in, grabbing at your arm rather tightly. You jumped a bit, not expecting it. But you should be used to it—your eldest son, Ethan, constantly grabbed you to get your attention. He was just four. He didn’t really know any better way to get your attention. 

“What’s wrong?” you immediately whisper, bending down to face your son. 

He puckered his lips into a pout. “I want to nap,” he whispered like it was some big secret. “Tuck me in, mama,” he practically begged, holding his arms up to you. 

You giggled softly and got to your feet, moving little Liam to one arm before you bent down to pick up Ethan as well. “Alright,” you kissed Ethan’s blushing cheek. You look over at Tony with soft eyes. “I’ll be back.” 

Tony smiled and waved at his boys, glancing towards your belly. His breath hitched in his throat. He knew how you looked pregnant. He didn’t make any comment except to tease his little boys as you took them to their bedroom. 

Tony then looked towards Bruce and Natasha with a questioning look. 

“What?” Natasha rose an eyebrow. 

“Nothing,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He had noticed how irritable you had been lately—not to mention how hungry you had been getting, again, and for the craziest of combinations. 

* * *

It would be about another hour before the Avengers departed from the room they had met in and Tony beelined to find you. As soon as he did, he sat down beside of you and cupped your cheeks. 

You let out a soft giggle when you grabbed you. “Tony—?”

“Is there something you need to tell me?” he asked, a smile pulling at his lips.

He knew. Your smile only grew, and you placed your hands over his. 

“I’m pregnant.”

He let out a laugh and pulled you into a tight hug. 

“I’m two months along.” you breathed out, hugging Tony back. Both of your pregnancies had been with Tony. Your first, Ethan, had been the reason you rushed your wedding. You had wanted to be able to fit into your wedding dress so the two of you married quickly. With Liam, your pregnancy was a bit harder than your first. You wouldn’t trade either pregnancy for anything. They made your relationship with Tony that much stronger. And now, you were pregnant, yet again, with his child. Your heart thumped in your chest. You were nervous, yes, but all you could think about was how much you already loved this child and how much you knew Tony loved them as well. 


End file.
